Moon and Miracles Join the Frontier
by MoonlightBushido
Summary: <html><head></head>In this AU a street hardened Serena and one Davis Motomiya are also called by lady Ophanimon along with Ken and Takato, to save the Digital World. How will this change things for the Legendary Warriors. Davis is Takuya's cousin and Serena is one of Takuya's closest friends and may be on the verge of something more.</html>
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Tsukino Serena, blonde hair, blue eyes, glares at the red head across from her, knives held loosely in her hands, " Tsukino, just give it up, you can't beat me and you know it. "

Serena snorts, " You're all talk and you damn well know it, Kazatara. Everyone knows that I'm the best knife fighter around. "

The twelve year old blonde had her knife in the red head's shoulder a second later, and then she delivers a punishing round house kick to her face before she retrieves her knife. Why did everyone insist upon trying to prove their superiority over her? She sheathes her knives back at her waist holders. Serena had on a black skin tight tank top, purple skinny jeans, black combat boots, skull and crossbones earrings and matching necklace, and purple fingerless gloves with black cuffs. Her hair was back in a braid and had spikes woven in it as well. Girls always went for the hair and Serena wasn't going to give them that option.

The twelve year old blonde rolls her shoulders and heads for the apartment she stayed in, well, it was abandoned but with her powers no one could take it from her, to pick up the present for Shinya Kanbara's birthday. At the same time in Odaiba Motomiya Daisuke finds himself ready to rip off Takaishi Takeru's head. The fricking perfect Child of Hope had finally pushed him too far, " What the fuck do you know about me anyhow, Takaishi? "

The older kids frown, " I know you love soccer and are a lucky idiot! "

Davis' coffee eyes flash gold in his anger, Miracles was close to the surface, the burgundy haired inheritor of Courage and Friendship stands up tall, " Favorite color, favorite song, favorite band, favorite book, favorite manga and anime, can you answer any of that, Takaishi! "

TK stares at Davis stunned, " I bet you can't for me either. "

" Favorite color is green, favorite song is _Die Young_ by Ke$ha, favorite band is Linkin Park, favorite book is the Harry Potter series, favorite manga is _Rosario+Vampire_, favorite anime is _Slam Dunk_. " Davis answers.

TK blinks, " How did you know all that? "

" I pay fucking attention. " Davis hands Tai's goggles back to him, " I have new goggles, you be the leader again, as I can't be around a bunch of hypocrites, they claim to be my friends yet they, other than Ken, don't know the first thing about me. I thought Kari was a friend but the instant Takaishi showed up it was like I didn't even exist. "

Kari flinches as he says this even as he puts his new goggles on, the strap was half orange and half blue with golden lenses. The burgundy haired near teen sighs, " Tai, tell Mimi that I'm glad she at least took the time to listen to me, I'm also glad that I have you for a friend. " Davis says and he was gone. Demiveemon was hiding in the hood of his black hoody, said hoody had flames around the bottom and the Crest of Miracles emblazoned on the back. He had on black cargo pants and black tennis shoes. His left ear had a dragon shaped stud in it as well.

Serena is surprised that someone else is approaching the Kanbara home at the same time she is, " Who are you? " Davis asks her.

" Tsukino Serena, a close friend of Takuya's. " Of course, Takuya was about her only friend as well.

" Motomiya Daisuke but call me Davis. I'm Takuya and Shinya's cousin. "

" Bring Shinya a birthday present? "

" Of course, what kind of cousin would I be to forget today is his birthday. " Davis retorts and knocks on the door, " Takky, get off your ass and answer the door already! "

Takuya Kanbara grumbles as he opens the door about ungrateful cousins, wearing a yellow t-shirt with a black D like symbol on the chest, under a red short sleeved jacket with a pocket on each side of the chest, a pair of dark brown Bermuda shorts, light brown gloves, could be seen in a pocket currently, white socks, orange and red sneakers with white soles, and a light brown cap over which he had his ever present goggles. His cap left a tuft of his brown hair visible in front. " Since when do you two know each other? " Takuya asks.

" Met at the door, Taku-chan, now let me in before I get more ignorant punks after me thinking they're hot stuff. " Serena retorts.

The chocolate eyed goggle head does a visual check on her, " Well, either they're all posers or you got lucky. " Takuya states.

Serena grins, " This is why you're my friend, you accept me as I am. "

Davis blinks, it seemed he needed to corner his cousin. Serena heads in and hands the gift bag in her hands to Shinya, Yuriko Kanbara smiles when she sees the blonde. She may not approve of the fact that she was a street fighter but she truly did care for Takuya. She'd been feral the first time Takuya had brought her home, which told Yuriko that the girl spent a good portion of her life on the streets. She never mentioned her family and Takuya was the only one she even listened to. However, Serena had saved Shinya's life three months back when someone had broken in.

The commotion of Serena's fight with the intruders had brought the other Kanbaras running in time to see her holding her own with four grown men, she'd ended up having to kill one of them to save Takuya and Shinya. The entire Kanbara family had backed her when the cops came. Since then Yuriko had gotten both of her boys self-defense lessons. Serena was teaching Takuya how to deal with knife fighters and while the mother was concerned she knew Serena would never allow Takuya to be harmed if she could help it.

Later, on the train they had chosen Serena sighs, " So, what now, Taku-chan? "

" I guess we'll find out at the end of the line. " Takuya answers. Just then the scenery changes and Davis grins.

" Awesome, we're in Digiworld, come on out Demiveemon. " Davis says.

" Miracles, I thank you for coming to help, " Davis hears from his now transformed cell phone, " Davis, Takuya, and Serena these are your D-Tectors, you must find the spirits, human and beast in order to save this world. "

Davis sighs, " To think, I just saved Digiworld not that long ago too. Oh, well, I'm back, though Takuya, you're the leader, I'll advise you but something tells me Serena's only going to listen to you. "

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or Digimon.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Digital World:

Serena and Takuya look around the Digital World in awe while Demiveemon digivolves up to Veemon. Davis smiles, he was back. Sure, Digiworld may be in trouble again but he was freaking back. " Any advice, cous, to impart upon us newbies? " Takuya asks him.

" Yeah, not all digimon are friendly and our luck some of the spirits have been corrupted, so not all of them may be on our side to begin with, and chosen children can be corrupted as well, it happened with Ichijouji Ken and he became the Digimon Emperor until his partner Wormmon, myself, and Veemon knocked some sense back into him. " Davis says.

" Ouch, so one of the kids called could be turned against us at some point. Well, that's just dandy. " Takuya mutters.

Serena shrugs, " Doesn't really bug me, I know how fickle humanity can be. I live on the streets for the most part. "

" Takky, how the hell did you meet her anyhow? " Davis asks.

Takuya blinks, he hadn't expected that question from his cousin so soon. He shoots a look at Serena, asking how she wanted him to play it. Serena winces but nods, he'd get the full truth, " My team was in Juuban for a game a year ago, she was actually in attendance at the game as one of the players. I caught ten of my teammates surrounding her, and well, they had managed to rip her shirt off. "

Davis winces, " Not good, her team would have gone nuts. "

" They did, my presence and my loud roar at them got them to stop for a few moments, and then one of them grabbed her from behind and she let loose this highly recognizable scream. The rest of her team came running while I went to get my coach. Her coach had been in his office. My coach and the school principal followed me back in time to see her team pound those ten idiots into the ground and Serena right in there with them, she fought really dirty, though considering what they wanted to do with her it's not surprising. " Takuya says.

Serena sighs, " The fucking bastards caught me off guard. My street friends have had them harried ever since. I'm the only street kid that is still in school, mostly because my genetic providers don't want to deal with children's services. That and they seemed to think that I would amount to nothing, so I take great pleasure in proving them wrong, of course, I had to go to the school counselor and ask to be tested for learning disorders, of which it was discovered I have ADHD. Since then my grades have skyrocketed, as I'm getting the help I need for my education. "

" At least my parents cared enough to have me tested when my grades didn't reflect how smart they knew I happened to be. " Takuya says.

Davis snorts, " You're lucky, Takky, it was Kamiya Taichi whom suspected my educational troubles and convinced the school to test me, as when he helped me study I did better on my tests. Even now when my grades are in the top ten of my grade my parents refuse to acknowledge me. My so called friends, most of them think I'm an idiot. They don't realize that you need to maintain certain grades in order to stay on the team and I'm the damn captain as well. "

" You're a Kanbara, what did you expect soccer wise. " Takuya says as they start walking, " Still, for the rest, if they don't know you they shouldn't judge you. That's just wrong on waaaaay too many levels. "

" They've never treated Davish right. He was named the leader of his group by the previous leader of the Virtue Digidestined, yet they treated him like garbage, if he had a plan to win a fight that they wanted to run from they'd run and then when the so called Child of Hope came up with it they came back and helped us. " Veemon says.

" Anybody you want me to bitch slap? " Serena asks curiously.

That was when Davis told them everything and the other two looked ready to go to war, " Inoue is the worst offender, leave her to me. Kari will most likely come around, she probably didn't even realize she had shunted you to the side. Takeru…" Serena starts.

" Will be dealt with by me, no one messes with my family, but I won't hit girls. Human girls, mom taught me too well for that, unless it's survival, she gave me that out when Serena pointed out that, that mentality could get me raped or killed. " Takuya finishes.

Davis can't help it, he laughs, " Man, I'm actually going to have a team other than my best friend whom used to be my enemy accept me. That's just too rich. "

" You don't mind not being the leader? "

" As I said, Takky, it's your turn to shine, not mine, I saved the worlds from MaloMyotismon, pain in the ass that he was, I was the only one that didn't fall prey to his illusions yet Light, Hope, and the Inheritor of Love and Sincerity downplayed my part in the battle, I saved them all, all I wanted was to beat MaloMyotismon. Gatomon and I now have a shared hatred of him. I swear he comes back again I'll have Magnamon tear him apart. " Davis says.

Serena grins, " Taku-chan, I like your cousin. "

Takuya rolls his eyes, " Yeah, because he's just as violent as you are, he just hides it better than you do. "

Serena pouts at him and Takuya smirks, " When are you two going to make it official? " Davis asks.

Both pale at this question and Serena sighs, " We can't, not until after I'm sixteen. "

Davis and Veemon both look at her, confused, " Why? "

With that Serena goes into the explanation of her previous life and what was a head of her as well, Davis winces, " That seriously bites, you're going to have to act as though you actually like Endymion in order to save the Earth? "

Serena sighs, " Unfortunately yes. If not for that then…"

" It sucks, but I damn well know she's mine and after it's all over with I'll deal with Endymion. " Takuya says.

" Looks like we both got raw deals, huh, Serena? " Davis asks her as they continue on, the area around them had several hot springs now.

It was then that Veemon tensed, " Davish, trouble. "

Davis grabs his D-Terminal and selects the egg of Courage, " Digi Armor Energize! "

" Veemon armor digivolve to…Flamedramon, the fires of courage. "

" Damn pest. "

Davis curses, " That's a problem. That's a BlackGreymon. "

Flamedramon takes the fight to the gray t-rex like digimon as the humans run out of the crossfire. " I will find that spirit, it will make me strong. "

That was when Takuya's D-Tector came to life, a white beam of light pointing straight towards a too hot for human use hot spring. In a trance like state Takuya follows the beam, " Flamedramon, cover my cousin. " Davis calls out.

" Got it, Davis. " Flamedramon calls back.

Once Takuya's in front of the spring a totem pops up and the twelve year old brings his D-Tector up in front of it, even as in his mindscape he and the spirit walk towards each other, fire fills his eyes, " SPIRIT! Execute…Spirit Evolution! Agunimon! "

BlackGreymon stares in shock while Flamedramon smirks, " Finish him, Agunimon. "

" With pleasure. " Agunimon says and leaps over Flamedramon, slamming into BlackGreymon with a Pyro Punch and then he goes into a Pyro Tornado, causing a strand of data to appear around the virus type, " BlackGreymon, it's extinction time, fractal code, digitize! "

Davis and Serena watch as Agunimon uses his D-Tector to scan BlackGreymon's fractal code and then he's turned into an egg and flies off. Takuya's evolution ends after that, " Man, that takes a lot out of a guy. "

" Hey, Flamedramon, go find us some food, if Takuya's anything like you digimon then he'll need a lot of food to regain the strength he just used. " Davis says.

" On it, Davis. " Flamedramon says.

" Well, I guess we're going to be turning into digimon for this. " Serena says.

Real World, Odaiba:

Kamiya Taichi was beside himself with fury as after Davis had stormed out Cody had spoken up and told the older kids what had been going on the entire time. The original virtue goggle head leveled his best glare at TK, Kari, and Yolei, his sister he was disappointed in, " What the hell were you thinking, Hikari! You should fucking know better. "

Kari winces, she couldn't believe how she had treated Davis, she'd been his friend for years and this was how she repaid that friendship, sure, she'd never said anything bad about him but she'd never really defended him to TK and Yolei either. Plus, she knew damn well that his family didn't like him, he braved her mother's cooking just to avoid them. Why had she come down on him like that when they'd gone to help Gabumon, why hadn't she backed him up with Matt, because Jun would have done that, she was capable of it. She'd heard Jun badmouthing him to Tai before and Tai had torn into the maroon haired girl.

" Takeru, what, did you think just because you had been to Digiworld previously that you would make a better leader? " Tai had moved on and Matt made no move to stop his best friend, Tai was in full on leader mode.

" He's entirely too damn reckless, Tai. Never running from a fight, he's goddamned lucky we left and regrouped, otherwise he would have been dead. " TK fires back.

" Since when did running from fights ever help when we were called upon the first time! " Tai all but roars it out, starting to glow orange, his crest of Courage was activating, " I chose Davis to be the leader because I damn well knew he would be able to make the hard decisions, not just cut and run when things got tough. Did I run from Etemon, from Piedmon? You saw how well running worked when it was Matt. He tried to run from his damn destiny and because of it we all had to separate, which meant WarGreymon and I were nearly fucking killed by Piedmon! "

Matt flinches, he hated being reminded of his utter stupidity, but Tai was right, running hadn't helped, " Inoue, don't think I've forgotten about you. How the hell you inherited Sora's crest I have no damn clue let alone Mimi's. You constantly belittled and undermined Davis. What would have happened if he hadn't taken the high road for the sake of the Digital World, you would have never beaten Kimeramon for one and then don't even start me on MaloMyotismon, I was there when he told Mimi everything about that battle. Mimi thought we knew what was going on! "

" Tai's right, I called Mimi after Davis left and she wasn't surprised, when I asked why she told me about how he had been treated by almost all of you. He confided in her and Willis, then later he confided in Ken as well. What do you think Ken will do to you all when he finds out Davis quit. " Sora points out.

Kari, TK, and Yolei all wince, he may just go Digimon Emperor on them. That would suck, as Davis was the only one whom could get him out of Emperor Mode as they now called it. The Digimon Emperor was his dark personality. Not that long ago he'd been diagnosed with D.I.D. or Dissociative Identity Disorder.

Digiworld:

Ichijouji Ken looks around the area he'd ended up in with Wormmon, he'd been startled to get the message he had on his cell phone, he'd followed the instructions and then his phone had turned black and grey while becoming something shaped similarly to his D3. He'd been told to find his human and beast spirits, whatever that meant.

Matsuki Takato( AN: he is wearing what he does for 03, no changes) blinks as he looks down at his now blue and red transformed cell phone while Guilmon stood beside him. Takato wasn't quite sure what he had signed up for this time but he was glad he had Guilmon with him. " Takato, we need to save Digiworld again, don't we? " Guilmon asks.

" Well, I was told to find whatever these human and beast spirits are so I guess we should get going. " Takato says.

Guilmon freezes, sniffing the air, " Takato, I smell humans and digimon, together. "

" Lead the way boy, but not too fast. " Takato says.

Ken is stunned to see a red velociraptor like digimon approach him and Wormmon at a fast pace. The dino slams on the brakes and his partner skids to a stop moments later, " Hey there, I'm Matsuki Takato and this is my partner Guilmon. "

" I'm Ichijouji Ken and this is my partner Wormmon, did you receive the message too? "

" I did, why don't we travel together. " Takato suggests.

Sovereign Meeting Hall:

" How dare Ophanimon summon a Digidestined from the southern sector for this! " Zhuqiaomon roars.

" Oh, hush, the Celestials created us, " Azulongmon points out, he was seriously looking over why he had chosen Yolei, " Besides, we need all ten warriors up and running, because AncientGreymon and AncientGarurumon had to seal Ornismon they didn't have enough power to deal with Lucemon properly and could only seal him away! "

Zhuqiaomon quiets, he knew the ruler of the East had a point, all ten warriors would be needed.

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or Digimon.

Author's Note: The Digimon Card Game exists but the anime does not, they're in the same dimension.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Author's Note: **speaking mentally with spirits**

Digital World:

Flamedramon had long since returned with food and at the sight Takuya had learned he was voraciously hungry. Davis had been right, so if they wanted to stay in fighting form they needed to make sure they got a significant amount of food first. Flamedramon had reverted to Veemon and had joined Takuya in the feeding frenzy. Serena and Davis had wisely opted to grab their food and then get out of the way. Once they'd all sated themselves they continue on, both Davis and Serena urging Takuya to try and communicate with Agunimon, the more Takuya understood about his new abilities the better.

Takuya had agreed with this, knowing that only he and Veemon could defend Serena and Davis until they found their spirits. Davis' D-Tector was brown and tan while Serena's was a burnt orange and brown. Since there seemed to be an element theme here than they were guessing Davis would be Earth while she had Wood, possibly. No other elements made sense with that particular color scheme. Takuya manages to get himself into his Zen soccer state and finds himself face to face with Agunimon. " **I am impressed that you managed this already, Takuya. "**

** " Hey, it's only Veemon and I that can protect Davis and Ser until they get their spirits. Besides, look at one of my memories when I'm on the soccer field, Agunimon, this is my soccer Zen state. "**

** Agunimon does so, and sighs, " I stand corrected. They were right, the better we can communicate with each other the better off we'll all be. We are literally fire, Takuya, no form of fire can harm you, plus, if it is flame related damage you can fix or heal it. "**

** " Now, I just have to figure out how to call up the flames without spirit evolving, right? "**

** " That would be a start, yeah. " Agunimon says.**

Davis and Serena are both shocked to see flame licking around Takuya's hands, " I think he found Agunimon. " Davis says.

" Definitely. " Serena and Veemon say as they all watch Takuya continue to walk while the flames twine around him like a playful cat.

" At least he's connecting with his spirit and his powers. This can only prove to be helpful to us. " Davis says. The landscape is slowly changing from a rocky area with hot springs to a lush meadow with plenty of bushes. Now they knew where Flamedramon had gotten the food from earlier.

Both of them go sailing back when an attack slams the ground in front of them. Davis manages to switch digi eggs in his D-Terminal, " Digi Armor Energize! "

" Veemon armor digivolve to… Raidramon, the storm of friendship. "

Takuya snaps out of his Zen state in time to see Davis and Serena fall into separate holes that opened up under them thanks to a pair of Drimogemon. Serena curses as she falls to the ground only to trail off when she looks up. There in front of her was a feminine looking totem, it looked like she wore leaves for clothes and bark for her boots. The top looked similar to a tube top and was a deep crimson while the bottom looked like cargo shorts in yellow while the skin had a burnt orange tone. She stands up even as in her mind's eye they walk together and levels her D-Tector while pressing the button on the side, " SPIRIT! Execute…Spirit Evolution! Maderamon! "

Meanwhile Davis has managed to tuck and roll coming to his feet quite easily, and smirks when he spots his totem, " You got a name, Spirit? "

**" Child of Miracles, I must say, I wasn't expecting you to be my chosen partner. You can call me Erdemon. " **The totem looked quite impish and the armor was similar to Agunimon only in shades of brown and tan.

" You don't mind sharing me with Veemon, right? "

**" Fear not, Miracles, he was your partner first, I would never think to try and replace him or make you give him up. "**

Davis grins and grabs his D-Tector, leveling it at Erdemon and pressing the button on the side, " SPIRIT! Execute…Spirit Evolution! Erdemon! "

Top side Agunimon and Raidramon have their hands full with the Drimogemon and a Lady Devimon. " Root Snare! "

From under the ground several roots pop up and tangle around the Drimogemon, allowing Raidramon and Agunimon to finish the fight with them. Agunimon claims the fractal codes even as an impish digimon pops out from underground, riding on a pillar of dirt and slamming a hammer into the middle of Lady Devimon's wings. The evil angel rights herself and Maderamon flies out of the hole she had fallen into, she hadn't noticed the plum colored wings on the totem, " Bring it, bitch! "

Lady Devimon slams into her and Maderamon spins them around while kneeing Lady Devimon in the gut. Then she grabs her blonde hair before spinning her around and slamming her into the ground. " Darkness Wave! "

Maderamon was quick to dodge only to get her hair painfully yanked. She rams both elbows back as hard as she can, her hair looked like an autumn display of color. The evil angel lets go and Maderamon flips upside down, nailing Lady Devimon with a kick. The evil angel manages to right herself easily enough. Erdemon, Agunimon, and Raidramon all watch the cat fight, " Agunimon, your girlfriend is terrifying. "

**" Hey, Maderamon is not my…" Agunimon starts.**

** " Save it, she is too, Agunimon. " Takuya fires back.**

** The human flame spirit pouts as his human partner doesn't let him deny it. Takuya rolls his eyes at this, " Even I admit that Ser is my girlfriend, we just can't date openly until she gets done saving the world from non-digital things. " Takuya tells him.**

The males just sit back and watch, after that one time that Gatomon got into a major cat fight with a Doumon both Davis and Veemon learned that the female temper is a fearsome thing and should not be trifled with. Maderamon curses as she gets slammed with a Darkness Wave attack, " Poplar Pother! "

" Is it just me or does that attack resemble Leaf Storm from _Pokémon_? " Agunimon asks.

" Not just you, cous. " Erdemon says.

Lady Devimon curses as this attack connects with her and her fractal code shows, " Lady Devimon, your wings are clipped, fractal code, digitize! " Maderamon says and then she lands, promptly losing her hold on the evolution and diving for the nearest food bearing bush.

The others end their evolutions and follow her lead, eating as much as they needed to. Serena rolls her shoulders and reaches into her subspace pocket for a purple backpack she had modified, " Load it up, it holds more than you think, boys, my shoulders are killing me from flying so much. Not used to using wings. Knew I should have practiced flying too, just to work up those muscles. " the blonde mutters that last part, irritated with herself.

" You have wings! " Davis, Veemon, and Takuya all exclaim.

" Yeah, white angel like wings unless my dark side takes over, then they're black. " Serena answers, " Just never saw the need to fly. Now, well, I guess I can practice here with no one freaking out, huh? "

Real World, Odaiba:

Tai is still glaring at the younger kids, what the hell had they been thinking anyhow, alienating and belittling their leader like that? Sora sighs, " Inoue-san, you are a huge disappointment, you couldn't get past your own insecurities so you attacked Davis to make yourself feel better. Mimi was never that cruel, sure she may have been spoiled at first but Digiworld and Palmon changed her for the better. You haven't changed, except maybe for the fact that you got even bitchier. How you inherited my crest I have no fucking clue. "

" Davis was the perfect inheritor of my crest, which has just been proven by him going off on his own. At least he didn't try to kill any of you before doing so, he still took the higher road. It was his friendship with Veemon that allowed him to use the Digi Egg of Friendship, and the bond he has with Tai. He could really only call Cody a friend at that point because Ken was still being controlled by MaloMyotismon. Gatomon understands what that's like, it's why she's never said a harsh word about Ken, and why she probably dressed Kari down in private for not trusting Ken or giving him the benefit of the doubt sooner. " Matt says.

" Matt's right, " Gatomon speaks up, " Unlike the rest of you, I know that you need to be ruthless and reckless sometimes in order to win the fight. Sometimes you have to be willing to delete or kill your enemy. The Dark Masters would have walked all over you guys as Kari and TK have become way too pacifistic in the time of peace. Sometimes you have to pick up a damn sword and really fight. Even Cody gets that concept. "

" Yes, you're right, we are too hesitant to escalate a fight, to finish an enemy. I'm learning to get past that because I have no other choice. Davis saved all of our asses against MaloMyotismon and again just recently with Diaboromon, then Armageddemon, we had to delete him or countless lives would have been lost. Davis understood that all along, we didn't, though Kari and TK should have, being veteran Digidestines. " Cody states.

Izzy and Joe look at their successor, they'd gotten lucky with their successor as well. Sora and Mimi's was a spoiled bitch that needed to grow up. Sure, Davis was rough around the edges but so had Tai and Matt been during their first tour of duty. People made mistakes, that was how they learned.

Digiworld:

Ken, Wormmon, Takato, and Guilmon have exchanged their own stories as they continue to walk on. They were all curious as to why they had been called this time. They'd find out soon enough, " Go to the Forest Terminal, you will find your answers there. " a voice emits from their D-Tectors.

" Where is the Forest Terminal? " Ken asks out loud.

A holomap pops up on Takato's D-Tector and away they go, following the direction the arrow pointed in.

Takuya, Davis, Serena, and Veemon all blink at the message, they boys had finished stocking up on food, which included juicy fruits so they wouldn't get dehydrated. A map pops up on Davis' D-Tector and they set out, they figured they might as well get moving.

Candlemon Village:

Orimoto Zoey, Shibayama Junpei, preferring to be called JP, and Himi Tomoki, preferring to be called Tommy, Bokomon, keeper of the book, and Neemon, keeper of his pants have also gotten the message and Bokomon was directing them there. Up on the recently restored bridge, thanks to Tommy, a Franken Trailmon passes by with one Minamoto Koji on it, also on his way to the Forest Terminal. He had saved the others back in Flame Terminal, where he had gained his Spirit of Light, Lobomon.

Meadowy Area:

Serena keeps her senses on alert even as she dives into herself to try and connect with Maderamon. Learning the ins and outs of using her new found talents was an absolute must. " **I was wondering how long it would take you, dear princess. " Maderamon says.**

** Serena winces at the use of the title, " Please don't call me that. Nothing good ever came from me being the Moon Princess, I was utterly miserable. I basically had no one as I was the untouchable Moon Princess. My Inner Court was an absolute joke, they barely tolerated me. Mars verbally bullied me all the time, Venus constantly made fun of my wardrobe, Mercury insulted my intelligence on a regular basis, and Jupiter, her **_**training**_** was actually just an excuse to beat me up. "**

** Maderamon looks at her human partner, she'd suffered through so much and yet she was still capable of living to see the next day, " Don't read into that, A) I refuse to die until I have spited my parents whom thought I wouldn't amount to anything, B) I have Takuya, losing me would crush him. I have no other reasons to continue living. "**

** " Surely living for your soul mate is enough. " Maderamon asks.**

** " I wish, do you know how often he has to convince me to live on for another day. I am so tired of it all, I just want to finally rest. Are you powers anything similar to the Jovian planet powers? " Serena asks her.**

** Maderamon frowns as she views the memories of the Jovian powers that Serena had, " Actually, yes. I may be the spirit of wood, but well, nature, in a way would be more fitting, or perhaps Flora. "**

** " This means I can recreate the Flower Hurricane and perhaps even the Coconut Cyclone, right, as Coconuts grow on trees. " Serena says.**

** Maderamon grins and laughs maniacally, " I love where you're going with this. You and I are going to get along just fine. "**

Takuya can sense Agunimon shiver suddenly, **" What's up, Agunimon? "**

** " An impending sense of doom. Is Serena violently vindictive? "**

Takuya pales drastically at this question asked, **" Please, for the love of Amaterasu, tell me Maderamon isn't violently vindictive. "**

** " Wish I could, they just bonded over something that has Maderamon laughing maniacally. " Agunimon says.**

Davis is wondering why Erdemon is cowering in fear in his mindscape, Veemon feels a shiver travel down his spine, something had just happened, something terrifying, " **Erdemon, what has you so terrified? "**

** " Maderamon is laughing maniacally over something she and her partner were talking over. Everyone knows that Maderamon is violently vindictive, vicious, exceedingly so when her anger is aroused. " Erdemon answers.**

** " Sounds like any other female out there. " Davis points out.**

** " You don't get it, an unholy alliance has just been made. " Erdemon says, " Between Maderamon and her partner. "**

" Takky, did Agunimon give you a better explanation? " Davis asks.

" They're too similar, Dai. They're both violently vindictive. " Takuya says shakily.

" Damn, well, this trip will definitely be interesting to say the least. " Davis says, shuddering as well. Veemon pales too, no wonder that shiver had traveled his spine.

" Davish, why are all females scary? " Veemon asks.

" Damned if I know, even the sweet ones generally have a bitch mode when pushed. " Davis says.

" I'm not that scary, am I, Taku-chan? " Serena asks.

Takuya groans, " Ser, that's a catch 22 question. "

" Answer me honestly, you know I won't hurt you, Taku-chan. " Serena says, she knew he hated catch 22 questions.

" You can be, Ser, I love you dearly, you damn well know that, but your temper, when it does engage, is a wondrous and terrifying sight to behold. " Takuya answers.

Serena sighs, " Well, part of it is how I was raised, how I grew up, the rest, well I do have a darker personality, I'm just more capable of coming up with graphic ways to kill someone, I'm the one that will torture someone, she will stalk her pray, have them jumping out of their skin. I prefer to make my victims live and suffer, she outright kills them. "

Author's Note: Pother as a noun can mean commotion or uproar, as a verb to worry; bother. Hassle and harass are two synonyms for pother as well.

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or Digimon.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Digiworld:

" Takato, have you ever wondered why you were chosen? " Ken asks him.

Takato sighs at this question, " All the time. I created my partner, Ken. In many ways Guilmon is like my child. I forced him to evolve into Megidramon, it was terrible, I lost my first D-Arc, that one was red, I now have this golden one instead. "

Ken frowns at this, " Actually, that happened to Kamiya Taichi as well, he forced his partner, Agumon to digivolve and he turned into SkullGreymon. I actually did the same thing back when I was the Digimon Emperor using my Dark Digivice. It's a learning process. "

" True, you have to make mistakes in order to learn from them, I just wish it hadn't been at Guilmon's expense. " Takato says.

" I nearly conquered the Digital World. I created a digimon, Kimeramon, that turned on me, would have destroyed everyone and everything if not for the intervention of my now best friend Motomiya Daisuke, he prefers to be called Davis, his partner and my own sacrificing himself to stop that abomination. " Ken admits.

Meadowy Area, Twilight:

The four decide to stop and set up camp, Serena went to gather the fire wood, Davis used his new found abilities to call up a perfect ring of stones, and Takuya was tasked with getting some fish from the nearby stream. With Agunimon's help getting the fish was relatively easy, and he manages to get them all back to their camp site. Serena had also gotten sticks for cooking with as well. Once they've all eaten Takuya agrees to stand the first watch. Davis and Veemon were out in seconds but Serena was another story. She knew what waited for her if she slept. She'd relive her worst memories all over again.

" Ser, come here. " Takuya calls out softly, he knew why she hesitated to sleep.

The blonde makes her way over and Takuya pockets his gloves, pulling her on to his lap, " Sleep, I've got you. As long as we're here no one can say anything against you curling up to sleep in my arms. "

That was the one problem Takuya had with his parents, they wouldn't let her get the sleep she needed, wouldn't let her stay in his room. It's not like they'd be doing anything at twelve, for Amaterasu's sake. The blonde slowly drifts off, her head nestled into the crook of his left shoulder. " **Is sleep really that hard for her to come by? "**

** " It's more she doesn't get the rest she needs. She relives her worst memories every night. The only time she gets to sleep nightmare free is if she falls asleep in my arms, but my parents won't let her stay in my room. We're twelve and they're worried about us doing inappropriate things together. First of all, I saved her from getting raped, not that my parents know this, I would never betray her trust like that. Second, she sets the pace, not me. " Takuya grumbles.**

** Agunimon chuckles, " They probably can see how close you two are. "**

** " That doesn't matter, her health and emotional well-being do though, dammit! "**

** The flame spirit could feel Takuya's cocktail of emotions at not being able to help her when she needed it. His impotent rage at his parents for making him powerless to help her as well. Agunimon had felt the connection between them the instant he and Takuya had bonded, the soul bond between them. Nearly no one found their soul bonded mate and so young at that. Agunimon knew Takuya would never do anything Serena didn't want, but Takuya's parents didn't know that.**

Takuya sighs even as he runs a hand up and down Serena's left arm, he knew how to keep his violently vivacious girlfriend calm in her sleep, the only times he had been allowed in the same room as her at night was when she was sick and during thunderstorms as no force could stop her from literally diving into his bed. That exception had been made when his parents had stopped her the one time and she'd had to literally bite her own wrist to keep from screaming. That had been when his parents realized she was terrified of thunderstorms. Fears like those were almost impossible to overcome.

Four hours later Takuya yawns, **" Agunimon, have Erdemon wake Dai up, would ya. "** With that the latest goggle head was sound asleep, sprawled out on the ground, Serena still secure in his arms.

**" Hey, Erdemon. " Agunimon calls out.**

** " What? " the Earth Spirit asks grouchily.**

** " Davis' turn for watch. " Agunimon says.**

** Erdemon nods at this and turns his attention to his partner before smirking maliciously. Pulling up the memory of one of Davis' wet dreams, only he changed the content to having Inoue Yolei in it.** Davis bolts upright, ranting at Erdemon for that soul scarring wake up call. Then he notices his cousin out cold, he rants again that Erdemon could have woken him some other way. Agunimon blinks as he looks at Davis and he could see Erdemon smirking in that I-just-pulled-a-great-prank way, " **What did he do, Davis? "**

** " Oh, he just changed the content of one of my dreams. I will never be attracted to Inoue Yolei in that way. Not even drunk or drugged out of my mind would I touch that! " Davis snaps.**

Agunimon winces in sympathy, those dreams were sacred. To have Erdemon change one to wake him up, that just was too cruel. When Takuya, Serena, and Veemon woke up they were surprised to see Davis toss his D-Tector to his cousin while he went off to blow off some steam, " What set Davish off? " Veemon asks.

Takuya listens to Agunimon for a little bit, " Erdemon's wake up call. Apparently he changed the content of one of Dai's dreams to having Inoue Yolei in it. One of those dreams, Veemon. "

Veemon winces, " He has never once had one of those dreams about Yolei, Kari, Sora, Mimi, yea, Yolei, hell no. "

" Okay, not even I would go that far with a prank. Maderamon tries something like that I'll start a game of one-upmanship. " Serena says.

" She won't, she has a thing for my spirit partner. " Takuya says.

**Maderamon is shuddering at the thought of angering a prankster of Serena's caliber. That was tantamount to suicide, her partner was very creative with revenge pranks.** Davis returns half an hour later, " Feel better, cous? "

Davis sighs, " Somewhat, the mental scarring will never leave me. Inoue, me, like that? " Davis shudders at the mere thought of even touching Yolei like that. He'd rather eat Kamiya Yuuko's cooking and her cooking was atrocious.

" Will Kari ever give you the time of day, Dai? " Takuya asks him, he knew not everyone was as lucky as he and Ser had been, finding each other so soon.

" Probably not, but she was my first friend, you know how hard I had it as a kid, Takky. "

Takuya winces at this, Davis was right, he had, had it hard, mostly because he'd had a mouth on him. Davis hadn't taken shit from anyone when he was younger but in an effort to make friends he had bit his tongue, that only ended up hurting him in the end because he'd gotten fair weather friends and a stuck up bitch. Just from hearing Davis describe Inoue Yolei he and Serena had both come to that conclusion. Of course, they'd wait to meet her to make any final judgments.

Real World:

The older kids have taken their leave and headed to the Izumi Residence, mostly so Izzy could get Willis and Mimi on the line, they needed to know what happened just recently as they were both close to Davis, Mimi closer than most of them had even suspected. " What's going on, Izzy? " Willis asks as he can see all of the older kids.

Tai sighs as he looks at Mimi, " Davis just walked out on the others, tired of dealing with their shit and after what Cody told us older kids, I honestly can't blame him. "

Willis snarls, he'd known there was hostility between Davis, Yolei, and TK but he'd thought things were good between Davis and Kari. Cody was the only one that would not receive his wrath as the kid wanted to make informed decisions and had stood up for Davis. Had he been asked Willis was sure it all would have come out sooner. Mimi wasn't all that surprised, at all, considering Davis had started confiding in her like a younger sibling would an elder sibling, what he didn't tell Tai he told her.

" You're the leader again, right, Tai? " Mimi asks.

" Yeah, we don't even know where Davis went and we haven't been able to get a hold of Ken either. " Tai states.

" At least you'll take those three to task. I really need to talk to daddy about coming back over there to live. Sora, would your mom mind if I stayed with you guys, daddy would pay of course. " Mimi says.

" I'll check, Mimi, it would be nice to have you here to help deal with all of this. " Sora promises her female best friend.

" Still, I can't believe Kari and TK would do something like this, at least now I understand more about why Davis doesn't like TK. " Matt says.

" Yeah, Kari had been Davis' first friend. He's not real close with his soccer teammates so Kari basically abandoning him for TK had to have hit him hard. " Tai admits.

" To think I thought he was just jealous, he was, but not just in the way we thought. " Sora says.

" I could have told you all that. I honestly thought you all knew the truth of what was going on, but Davis hid it so as not to make waves when there wasn't time for any to be made, the only time he made waves was wanting Ken to be a part of the team. " Mimi says, crossing her arms over the Skype connection.

" Ken should have been, yet none of the kids wanted him as a part of the team. Cody, well, his stance was understandable, he's a cautious kid, but TK and Kari, Gatomon was controlled by Myotismon yet they trusted her without question. Yolei, well, she's another issue entirely, if she'd've been a part of the first group I would have killed her. " Tai admits.

Digiworld:

Serena was currently in the lead of their little procession and the meadow was slowly turning into trees, that had to mean they were on the right track for the Forest Terminal, right? Oh well, Takuya figured they'd get there eventually, right now he could content himself with watching the way his girlfriend moved. Davis rolls his eyes as he can see where Takuya's thoughts were, then again, Serena was a fine specimen of the female of their species, but Davis would never poach from his cousin. He could look though and hope to hell he found someone like her, he liked the violence he had seen briefly in her fight with LadyDevimon.

" Serena, you have any sisters or cousins that are like you? " Davis asks.

Serena smirks, " Sorry, Davis, no sisters and all of my cousins are traditionally raised Japanese girls. "

Davis sighs, " Where the hell am I going to find a girl like you then, not afraid to get down and dirty in a fight, not afraid to be violent. Why'd Takuya find you first, dammit! "

Takuya grins, " Too bad for you her Lunar genetics won't allow her to share, she can only ever have one mate. "

Davis groans, " This sucks, where the hell do I find the right mix of compassion, violence, and looks? "

" Hey, I'm sure I'm not the only female such as myself, you'll find her, but she'll have to be approved of by me. I am the ultimate bitch, I freely admit that. " Serena says.

Takuya smirks, " Of course, she can't exactly tell my parents that, they know she street fights, that she has no other choice, but they don't know about her darker tendencies, I do, and I happen to like them. "

" What darker tendencies are we talking about here? " Davis asks.

" That would be telling, Dai. " Takuya says.

Davis groans and flips his cousin off. Takuya just laughs about this, it was good to reconnect with Davis. They hadn't seen each other for a couple of years, but they had been close when they were younger. Serena shakes her head, but she was glad the cousins were reconnecting with each other. Takuya had confided in her that he missed his cousin Daisuke, as Dai had been the only one until her that had actually been able to match him move for move on the soccer field.

Veemon just shakes his head, boys would be boys, no matter what species. The blue dragon was just grateful that Davis could now protect himself. Of course, they would all need practice and to get used to spirit evolving but hey, at least Davis wasn't completely helpless anymore, and if he could fully harness Miracles he'd be even harder to hit or hurt, at least physically. **" Davis, you need to learn how to utilize Miracles to its fullest extent as well. " Erdemon tells him.**

** " How, there's no training manual for that, Erdemon. "**

** " Serena could help you, being the reincarnated Moon Princess. Her powers would have to be similar in nature. " Erdemon points out to his human partner.**

" Hey, Serena, you willing to help me learn how to utilize Miracles to its fullest extent? " Davis calls out.

Serena blinks, " Well, shit, you don't know how? "

" No, there was never really any time to learn between school, soccer, and saving Digiworld. " Davis points out.

" First, you need to find it within you and learn how to draw it up. It'll be similar to the training we'll all be doing to learn our elements. Miracles will just be a little more all-encompassing. Miracles, like my own powers can heal, and you may have empathy as well, along with aura sight, not sure, we'll have to test that out after you learn how to call it out at will. You can't force any power you have to cajole it, reason with it, or bargain with it in some cases. " Serena states.

" Wait, so him being the Child of Miracles comes with something extra? " Takuya asks.

" There are two Keepers of the Golden Radiance, me, and a kid in America, Willis, he's the Child of Fate. " Davis answers.

" Well, guess we can work on that too, while saving the Digital World. " Takuya says.

" We have to, now that he knows about Miracles and has accessed it a few times he needs to learn how to harness and control his power, otherwise it could go out of control at the worst possible moment. " Serena points out.

Davis winces, " I didn't think about that, never really had the time to either, what with having to get everyone around the world around Christmastime just to save both worlds and what not. "

" I didn't think you would, but because of that it stayed mostly dormant. Now is the time to train Miracles while you're someplace that innocents can't get hurt. " Serena says.

" Well, what do we 'ave 'ere? " a voice with a Brooklyn accent asks.

All four of them look up and Serena was the first to grab her D-Tector, a strand of fractal code surrounding her right hand, " Execute…Spirit Evolution! "

Davis, Takuya, and Veemon are all busy looking at what seemed to be a fairy. They had yet to see the mark of Wind on her, Serena had, " Maderamon! "

Maderamon was quick to take to the air, " Are you still Kazemon, or has your name changed? "

" Well, I guess I'll hafta fight ya, huh, Maderamon. I'm Ventamon now, and I do believe I hafta kick yer ass now. " Ventamon says.

Now that Maderamon thought about it, the wings were shaped all wrong for Kazemon, and the colors of the armor were off to. " Veemon digivolve to…ExVeemon. "

" About time you boys get done with your ogling. " Maderamon teases.

" Real funny, Ser. " Takuya fires back.

" Hurricane Wave! "

" Poplar Pother! "

" Vee Laser! "

ExVeemon and Maderamon had their work cut out for them with the evil warrior. Thankfully as they could both fly they had more dodging options. Davis and Takuya wisely decide to stay out of the fight as they were both land based. Agunimon watches worriedly, sure Maderamon could hold her own in aerial combat but she was the Warrior of Wood, Ventamon was the Warrior of Wind, the sky was her domain. Maderamon curses when she gets kicked into the ground, her wings snapping upon impact. The Wood Warrior gets back to her feet, barely, wincing.

" Spiking Strike! "

" Pyro Sphere! "

" Ken, hot damn, welcome to the party. " Davis says.

" What's the situation? "

" Evil warrior of Wind, Ventamon, is the one still in the air with ExVeemon and Stingmon, Maderamon, the one in autumn colors is on our side. " Davis gives his DNA partner the cliff notes version.

Takato grabs a modify card and sets up his D-Arc, " Digi Modify…Digivolution Activate! " Takato swipes the card through the reader.

Guilmon starts to glow red, " Guilmon digivolve to…Growlmon! "

Takuya blinks, " That is one big dino. "

" Pyro Blaster! "

Ventamon curses and retreats when that attack nearly nails her. Maderamon sighs in relief and allows her evolution to end, she had been holding it together by sheer force of will. The blonde drops and Takuya has to perform a slide tackle just to catch her. " All right, I'm guessing the dark haired kid is my cousin's best friend, Ichijouji Ken, right, Dai? "

" Yeah, that's Ken. I'm Motomiya Daisuke, chocolate hair with goggles is my cousin Kanbara Takuya, and the blonde is Tsukino Serena, his girlfriend. "

" I'm Matsuki Takato and the red velociraptor like digimon is my partner, Guilmon. I actually created him. " Takato says.

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon or Sailor Moon.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Author's Note: **speaking mentally with spirits**

Davis' Group:

Takato looks at his fellow goggle heads and they start to chat, him and Davis talking about their former battles while Serena and Takuya get to know Ken. Veemon, Wormmon, and Guilmon are all talking even as they continue to walk. They had all been told to go to the Forest Terminal so they might as well go together. Ken could see why Davis had been close to Takuya when he was younger, the chocolate haired goggle head was just so open and accepting. Especially considering his girlfriend openly carried knives.

Soon enough those that had been through the whole save the Digital World thing before start telling war stories while the newbies listen with rapt attention. Davis was liking the fact that he actually got to tell things like they actually happened for once. Mimi and then later Willis for the longest time had been the only ones he could turn to because he didn't want to diss Kari in front of her brother, a guy he looked up to as a brother as well. He didn't even know if he could consider Kari a friend or a sister after what she had unintentionally done. Oh, he knew she hadn't meant to hurt him, she generally didn't have a mean bone in her body.

Kari had a temper, he knew that, she just generally wasn't cruel on purpose. Before TK had shown up either he or Tai had dealt with the bullies that picked on Kari when her words wouldn't work on them. Then TK had shown up and Kari didn't need him anymore. Cody was the only reason he hadn't put in for a transfer. It wasn't like his parents would actually care. Hell, they signed anything he put in front of them without reading it, so he could easily transfer schools. It might be fun to actually go to school with Takuya. At least his aunt and uncle actually cared about him, unlike his parents. Jun, well, her, he just wished she would get hers soon enough.

The girl had yet to reap what she sewed. One day she would pay for everything she had made him suffer through. People like her always got what they deserved in the end. " Takoto, you seem to have a power as well. " Serena says suddenly.

" I'm the Tamer of the Digital Hazard. "

" Tell me you have control of it. " Serena says, her tone pleading with him for this to be the case.

" Ah, no. "

Serena mutters several choice obscenities under her breath at this answer, " I guess you'll be joining the classes I'll be having with Davis for him to get control of Miracles. First thing is meditation and being able to bring your power up by begging, cajoling, or sometimes even bargaining. Never force your power. After that we'll work on what you can do with the Hazard. I'm the only one whose power can be healing or destructive, so I'm the only one whom can train you both, though Takuya can help you learn self-defense, that will go a long way, Takuya and I generally meditate better in motion. "

Takato sighs and resigns himself to learning how to wield the Hazard. " That is actually a good idea, this way you can learn how to harness it without being pissed off. " Ken points out.

" Hey, you still have a Crest to learn how to utilize, Ken. " Davis points out.

Ken winces as Davis scores that point against him, his best friend and DNA partner did make an excellent point, " I know, I need to get my Crest of Kindness to glow so Stingmon can reach Ultimate alone. I have been working on it, Davis. "

" I know you have, dude, you can join the classes so you can learn how to harness your crest's power. Tai probably would have helped you, had you asked. "

" Yeah, but I might have ended up having to deal with Inoue. " Ken points out to Davis.

That was one thing the best friends agreed on, neither of them liked Yolei in that way, not even for a quick lay. They had actually had a few discussions about sex, they were nearing their teen years, of course they were going to talk about sex. Why parents tried to make such things taboo topics neither of them understood. It's not like they were going to go out and knock up the first girl they saw. Well, his parents probably actually expected him to. Davis wouldn't be surprised if their perfect little Jun came up pregnant one day soon.

Real World:

Tai sighs as he rubs his temples, why the hell did Davis leave cleaning this damn mess up to him? Oh, yeah, he quit because he wasn't getting any respect. Now, here he was, stuck with dealing with the bitchy Inoue Yolei, his guilty as sin little sister for just tossing a friend aside, and then the too arrogant for his own good Takeru. Dammit, no wonder Davis quit. He didn't want to deal with sorting this shit out, " Kari, go home, we'll talk there, plus, you can reflect upon your own actions or inactions to see what you could have done differently. "

Kari walks out of the Izumi apartment, her head hanging wearily. Tai was right, she could figure out what she did wrong on her own, plus, she really didn't want to be taken to task by her big brother in front of the others. Tai knew this, though if she fucked up monumentally again then she knew he would. Tai turns hard as diamonds brown eyes on Takeru and Yolei, with them he would give no quarter, " What the fuck were you two thinking? "

TK shivers, it had been a long time since he had seen that look on Tai's face and now it was directed at him. Piedmon had, so he had been told, flinched from that look. He'd been busy looking for Matt at the time Tai's initial bout with Piedmon began. He'd had a point when he'd stated Matt's stupidity had nearly gotten him and WarGreymon killed. " Davis is an immature bastard that should never have been given a leadership position! " Yolei snaps.

Tai's eyes flash orange and TK does the smart thing, backing away from the girl that was digging her own grave, " Davis was the best one for the job because he wouldn't just turn tail when the going got rough. He never bitched about any of your own shortcomings, Inoue-san, except to Mimi! Get your head out of your ass! " Tai snarls back.

Matt winces, Tai was in protective brother mode, not to mention pissed off leader mode as well. This could not end well, for Yolei that is. Mimi watches it all through the Skype connection, she hoped Tai tore the girl apart verbally since she couldn't be there in person to do it herself. " Please, like that pathetic excuse for a digidestined has the intelligence to find faults in anyone. " Yolei scoffs.

It was Sora whom got to her fist, hauling back with her serving arm and bitch slapping the whiny little bitch, " How dare you, you selfish, insensitive bitch! You think your outfit in the Digital World makes you look like one of the cool kids. Ha, that fashion disaster of an outfit is so last century that even Davis realized it. No one said anything to protect your pathetic feelings. The only thing you got right was the fact that the hat did make your glasses look small. "

Yolei is trembling from the onslaught while Mimi is cheering, her best friend did pick up a fashion sense from her. The quickest way to cut a girl to the quick was attacking her self-worth through fashion. Matt, Tai, Joe, and Izzy are all staring at Sora in shock while TK is trying to make himself as small and unassuming as possible. There was no way in hell he wanted Sora's wrath turning on him. He'd rather face a pissed off Tai, that was far safer.

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or Digimon.


End file.
